Mega Man Tiger games
The LCD Mega Man games were miniature hand held games made by Tiger Electronics based on their respective NES games. There are only two games in this series, based on Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3, released in 1990 and 1991, respectively. Objective of the games Mega Man 2: (from the instruction manual) There are 8 stages of battle. Each stage is fought against robots, monsters, and other lowlifes. Mega Man can choose his robot opponent in stages 1-6, but ultimately he must face them all. He also chooses his weapons. you control Mega Man. After defeating each robot, you acquire the weapon that particular robot was using against you. You lose "life" bars when hit by an enemy or falling off a platform. If you use up all your "life" bars, the game is over. You win the game by advancing to stage 8 where you must fight and then defeat Dr. Wily. Mega Man 3 follows the same pattern, having 7 stages instead of 8. Mega Man 2 Story :From the instruction manual of the game: A vicious group of robots and other monsters led by maniacal Dr. Wily are out to seek and destroy Mega Man. You control Mega Man as he fights back against them. Dr. Wily must be destroyed — but first you must destroy his robots and other monsters before doing ultimate battle with the doctor himself. Enemies Bosses: (Each boss gives 200 points, and Dr. Wily gives 2000 points) *Heat Man *Air Man *Bubble Man *Quick Man *Flash Man *Metal Man *Croaker (Croacker) *Mecha Dragon (Dragon) *Alien (Dr. Wily) Enemies: (each enemy gives 20 points) *Bubble Bat *Snapper Mega Man 3 Story :From the instruction manual of the game: Dr. Wily is back with an arsenal of robots so strong, so devasting, that the entire universe is in peril. The robots are Snake Man (S), Gemini Man (G), Needle Man (N), Shadow Man (SH), Spark Man (SP), and Magnet Man (M). These Wily creations plus the other enemies he has unleashed have such power that only Mega Man can defeat them. When you defeat all these enemies, it sets up a classic confrontation of epic proportions -- Dr. Wily in the guise of a giant robot against Mega Man! It is a fever-pitched battle where only one can survive! Enemies Bosses: (each Robot Master gives 200 points, and Gamma gives 300 points) #Snake Man #Gemini Man #Needle Man #Shadow Man #Spark Man #Magnet Man #Gamma (Giant Robot) Sub-bosses: (each gives 100 points) *Big Snakey (Giant Snake): Appears in stage 1, 2 and 7. *Yellow Devil MK-II (Vengeful Villain): Appears in stage 3, 4 and 7. *Tama (Giant Cat): Appears in stage 5, 6 and 7. Enemies: There are only 3 enemies, and they appear in all stages. Each gives 20 points. *Penpen (Little Bird) *Yambow (Dragon Fly) *Kamegoro (Turtle) Video Trivia *''Mega Man 2'' was also released as a wrist game. *Wood Man, Crash Man, Hard Man and Top Man do not appear in the games. *In Mega Man 2, Mega Man uses a pistol instead of his Mega Buster, similar to Mega Man 2's box art. However, the Mega Buster is used in the LCD Mega Man 3. *Mega Man's main weapon (Mega Buster) uses energy in the same way of the bosses' Special Weapons. *The Tiger games do not use passwords like their NES counterparts, and only have endless continues similar to the first Mega Man, forcing the player has to start from the beginning should they die. External links *Joey's Mega Man Corner *The Mechanical Maniacs Category:Mega Man games Category:Other consoles